Post Potter
by superwhocumberlocked
Summary: Well basically it's what Albus Potter Get's up to in his years at Hogwarts and he meets John and Sherlock and the Doctor is the new DADA teacher sooooo stuff's gonna go down! Enjoy! rated K to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Albus waved to his mum and dad until they were out of sight. Once they had finally gone he gently lowered his head against the window and looked inquisitively at the man who was sitting opposite him seeming to be asleep. There was a knock on the compartment door; a boy with sandy hair poked his head around it. He spoke softly seeing the sleeping man in the corner.

"Do you mind if I share with you, I don't know anyone and…um…. you seemed nicer than the others." His eyes widened and glanced behind him. Albus smiled

"Sure, I don't know anyone either, and my brother's deserted me." The boy, looking very relieved, slid the door shut behind him and heaved his trunk onto the luggage rack. Exhausted, the boy sat down, stuck out his hand and said

"John Watson, pleased to meet you." Albus took his hand and shook it

"Albus Potter."

They both smiled then spun round at the sound of the compartment door opening. A young woman stuck her head round the door smiling cheekily. Albus was amazed at the colour of her hair more than worrying who on earth she was. 'Her hair is even redder than the Weasleys', he thought while goggling at it. The girl frowned at him then asked

"Has he woken up since I was gone?" in a heavy Scottish accent .

"No" replied John then asked "Who is he?"

The girl came into the compartment and sat down, shutting the door behind her,

"He is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher if that makes any sense to you because it certainly doesn't for me." She said frowning. Albus nodded and then went back to biting his nails, he had made a nasty habit of his nails. His mum had said that if he bit them any more then he would have no more nails left. Remembering his mother made him feel ever so nervous all over again.

The trolley lady going past broke the silence in the compartment, she slid the door open to reveal the delicious delights smothering the trolley. "Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked gently, just realizing that there was a sleeping man in the compartment. Albus nodded and bought several Pumpkin Pasties , a few boxes of Berties box of Every flavour beans and a couple of chocolate frogs. The door slid shut once again. He offered a pasty to John, he declined and explained that he had a packed lunch exhibiting a small plastic lunch box. Albus then offered one to the red headed girl, she gave him a charming smile and gratefully received it. There was another knock on the door; Albus and John both exchanged a look of interest of who it might be this time. A boy came in looking incredibly bored, he had dark curly hair and had a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. There was an older boy behind him who looked to be his brother.

"There we are Sherlock I'll leave your trunk here and don't you dare go bothering poor Miss Donavon again. Oh sorry!" He looked up at the occupants in the compartment and apologized,

"Oh no it's fine, we were just having a spot to eat plus it's too quiet in here for our own good!" replied John smiling warmly. The older boy smiled back and quietly shut the door. Albus introduced himself politely

"Albus Potter, pleased to meet you." He put out his hand expecting a handshake like with John, the boy didn't make a move to shake it and just said,"Sherlock Holmes" and went back to looking curiously at the new teacher. Without turning towards her, Sherlock spoke to the red headed girl, "Am I right in saying that this man is a new teacher at Hogwarts, and that you are from Scotland and that you," now turning to john, "are a muggle boy hat has come from a military family, doesn't have a close connection with your brother and is very close to your mother?" the whole compartment went into stunned silence. John spoke after a few seconds,

"How can you possibly know all that?"

The boy raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Well, I know you are from a military background from your hairstyle and shoes. They are obviously army boots but you are ashamed of them so you wear your trousers over the top, I can tell you aren't close to your brother from your lunch box, the previous sticker has been slightly ripped off, now showing only the letters "Harr-" obviously used to be Harry, now, if you didn't mind your brother there would just be a another sticker over the top but no, you don't want to be reminded of him when you go to Hogwarts so you rip of the sticker. Now your mother, you love her very much, you have a picture of her in your pocket, there is a faint outline that you can see, it wouldn't be of your father, no, you don't like him at all and it defiantly won't be your brother so mother it is. Also, there is a note in your lunch box at the bottom, it isn't scrunched up so you don't hate her, it has carefully been placed at the bottom with love and care. As for teacher, he's obviously new because Mycroft hasn't shut up about him since the start of the holidays." Albus gaped at the boy. John blinked in amazement and the red headed girl raised an eyebrow.

There was a snuffling sound as the teacher slowly awoke. He stretched, yawned then suddenly grabbed the bow-tie he was wearing. He sighed in relief then turned to look at everyone. He gave them a grin then turned to the redhead.

"Amy, please introduce me to these wonderful youngsters." Amy turned then pointed to each boy,

"This is Albus Potter," the man said something about knowing Harry Potter "this is John Watson," John gave the teacher a wave "and this here is smarty pants Sherlock Holmes." The man gave a nod at Sherlock then clapped his hands, rubbing them together he said

"Well we ARE going to have fun this year!" The boys frowned at this comment, confused. Feeling a little bored, Albus opened a packed of every flavour beans and passed them around. John turned to Sherlock and smiled.

"Well you were right about everything," there was a ghost of a smile of Sherlocks lips "but Harry isn't my brother, it's short for Harriet." Sherlock cursed under his man took an Every Flavour Bean and ate it, seeming to have got a disgusting one. In between mouthfuls of water he gasped

"Oh…and call…me the….Doctor!"

* * *

**Hello readers! Ummm so I have just started writing this and I would be INCREDIBLY gratefull of any ideas on what to do next! So if you have any ideas pretend you're reviewing (I would like reviews too please)! Anyway I will try and write the next Chapter but yeah...IDEAS! byeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

Albus woke with a start. Not knowing where he was he went for his wand. Familiarizing himself with his surroundings he realized he was at Hogwarts. He smiled as he saw John sleeping soundly in the bed next to him and the two other boys he had newly met. He could just remember there names being Marcus and Rodger. He smiled again at remembering the feast the night before. After the Sorting Ceremony – another four students who were girls had joined Gryffindor too, their names were Gwen, of course Rose and also twins Brita and Isa - the students had a hearty meal and were sent to bed. Albus also noticed the night before that the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was teaching with an assistant, which had never happened before, well as far as Albus can recall. There was also a new potions teacher called Professor Booth – Albus had no idea who he was, his dad hadn't mentioned him, or in fact Professor Smith or as he liked to call himself, the Doctor.

Pulled away from his thoughts by John sneezing himself awake, Albus jumped of his bed and quietly made his way to his trunk. Pushing it open John went up to him.

"It's amazing to finally be here really isn't it!" He said full of admiration, Albus nodded and smiled in agreement. John sneaked up to the other boys beds and woke both of them with a jolt by sitting on their faces each in turn. Albus tried to hide his laughter and not succeeding he just stuck his head in his trunk until they subsided. Rodger thankfully took it as a great joke, unfortunately Marcus didn't and so John made a mental note not to do it to Marcus again.

Finally the boys we dressed and ready for breakfast. Starving, John, Rodger and Marcus ran towards the Gryffindor table and started loading their plates with food. Albus grinned and sat himself down by John.

"Good is it?!" He asked John

"Esh ery 'ood lbus!" Was all Albus could make out.

"Sorry, what was that!?"

John swallowed " Yes, very good! I must say, it's nearly as good as mums!"

A boy with deep brown hair sat himself opposite Albus,

"Hey Al, how's Hogwarts so far then?" He asked,

"Oh hi Teddy! Yeah it's great, oh and this is my new friend John Watson!" He replied obviously happy to see someone he actually knew.

"Well good morning John," he shook Johns hand "oh and Al, do you have any idea where your brother is?" Albus shook his head

"I haven't seen him since the ceremony, plus you'd have better luck finding him than me! At least you know this place!"

Teddy smiled "Yeah, I suppose. Anyway, have a good first day!" Teddy waved as he made his way down the table to find his friends.

As soon as he left, Teddy's seat was taken by Sherlock. Some Gryffindor students gave him a confused look then shrugged and went back to his breakfast. Sherlock didn't seem to care which table he sat at, to him it really didn't matter, they were just tables.

"Morning." He said while tugging at one of his curls.

"Morning! Sleep well?" asked John

"Yes, if you can call it well. One boy next to me was having a nightmare and kept me up half the night sooooo, yeah! I slept brilliantly!" Sherlock replied sarcastically. John lifted his eyebrows then went back to his breakfast.

Rose plonked herself down beside Albus and gave out a long sigh. Albus turned to her and asked

"What's up?"

"We have potions first lessons with Slytherin then double History of magic after lunch! We'll be half a sleep by this afternoon." Rose laid her head on the table.

"Well woopey!" Albus sighed then followed her example.

* * *

**Um well, hello whoever is reading this! Hope you are enjoying this so far and I will try and update quicker and make longer chapters! Anyway, if you have any ideas of anyone to add or what to happen next please either PM me or review! Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings, deducting. He could just make out two lumps under blankets "_John and Albus of course..." _he thought as he slowly lifted himself out of the bed he was in. Walking into the middle of the room, Sherlock found the entrance. He could see the silhouette of the girl on the train. He turned to her

"Amy..." he couldn't believe he was asking this, with all his intelligence, he couldn't even work out this "where are we?" Amy smiled and knelt in front of Sherlock, seeing the terror in his eyes that he didn't know showed.

"We're in the TARDIS. And don't ask me what that stands for, ask the Doctor when we find him. Okay?"Sherlock nodded. Cautiously, he peered around the door frame and looked into a corridor. It was a lot more different from the room he had just been in and was shocked and the noise that came from further down it. Slowly, he walked down the passage until he got to a rather large...well...chamber. There were steps reaching up to a centre...kind of...table. On this part there was a whirring machine with pipes moving inside a cylinder and top of a console. Sherlock was so baffled by the sight he sat himself down where he was at. "_Just wait i until John sees this, he'll faint!"_

Again, very quietly, he made his way up the stairs and found himself opposite the console. The Doctor popped his head around the side of it and grinned.

"Well you've been out for some time!" he came right round. Sherlock frowned then nodded.

"I suppose that there was some sort of accident at Hogwarts and you rescued us from anything that happened there and we don't remember a thing?" The Doctor grimaced then nodded.

"Yeeeeesss, well someone got in but all our memories were wiped except for your friend Albus. I think he got spared because when we got onto the TARDIS he was rambling away about something..." he faded out then raced around the console and grabbed something. He quickly came back around and passed Sherlock his wand.

"Here you dropped it when we came in." Sherlock nodded in thanks and then frowned. He spotted a door in the side of a wall. On the top of it there was writing,

"_Probably to read outside...Police Box...so we're inside of a police box which is smaller on the outside and has many rooms inside and well if no one is attacking us or knocking we must be invisible..." _He turned to the Doctor and said

"So what does TARDIS stand for?"

"Well it stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space, basically a-"

"Time machine." Sherlock finished. The Doctor grinned at the boy.

"Well done! So, well, I zoomed us away from Hogwarts as soon as the fighting broke out and-" the Doctor was cut short by a yell from the other room.

Albus came running into the Console room.

"WHY DAD! WHY! TAKE ME BACK! I CAN FIX IT! I'LL TELL DAD HE'S WRONG!"

* * *

**Ummmm well, HI! Leaving it on a cliffhanger and I am going to add another Fandom in...see if you can guess! Anyway, I really appreciate the reviews and please give me more! Thank you to the guest who gave me the idea to introduce the kids to the TARDIS and I hope you enjoy the wat Sherlock is already affectionate towards John (I might do some shipping...), anyway I'll try to update soon! p.s. sorry it's short : (**


End file.
